1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in finned tubes and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a protector device particularly designed and constructed for quick assembly on the finned tube for supporting the tube and protecting the fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers, and the like, usually utilize finned tubes for heat transfer between fluids, or other substances. These finned tubes normally comprise a central tube having a plurality of radially outwardly extending longitudinally spaced fins on the outer periphery thereof for facilitating or accelerating the rate of heat transfer. The fins may be either a plurality of spaced individual annular discs secured to the outer periphery of the tube, or may be a continuous spiral or helical member extending around the tube. The finned tubes are usually supported horizontally in the heat exchanger with the opposite ends thereof connected to headers or other parts of the apparatus. These tubes are normally relatively long and tend to sag between the headers unless intermediate support means is provided therefor. The tubes and particularly the fins are usually constructed from a relatively thin gauge material and thus do not have sufficient strength or rigidity to withstand the forces of a support member secured directly thereto. In addition, the outer periphery of the fins may be damaged by contact with the fins of an adjacent finned tube it there is sufficient sagging wherein one tube may rest against a portion of a second tube.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, support devices have been developed for supporting the finned tubes from one another in a manner which protects the fins, such as that shown in the Raymond A. Darling U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,638, issued Sept. 20, 1966, and entitled "Finned Tube Protector"; and the Jimmie L. Urner U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,296, issued Jan. 7, 1969, and entitled "Finned Tube Protector Band". Many of these devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that it is frequently difficult and time consuming to install the devices on the finned tubes in a secure manner. In addition, the protectors may move or roll longitudinally along the tubes during use of the heat exchanger, or the like, whereby the associated support members are no longer in an aligned position for engaging one another during supporting of the tubes. In this manner the fins of one tube may be damaged by contact with the fins of an adjacent tube as hereinbefore set forth.